my happy ending!
by Nikita98
Summary: ita/saku oneshot! LEMON! read if you want to know more!


he had finally noticed me, sasuke uchiha and we have now been together for two years.

my name is sakura haruno I'm 18 years old.

after trying to get attention from the popular sasuke for several years without any results, I stopped, and two years from now, I got everything I ever wanted.  
I have my dream job my dream prince who treats me like a princess and I look good what more could I wish for.

that was what I thought when I was coming home from my job at the Konoha hospital.

sasuke I am home, it was as I called immediately after I stepped into the door.  
but no response as hello darling how was your day or how happy I am that you are home now my princess. the only thing that filled my ears was moaning.

I followed the sound and it led to our bedroom.  
ah Karin!  
my heart stopped.  
I banged open bedroom door and what I saw made my heart crushed.  
there in our bed, in sasuke and my bed was karin and sasuke and had sweaty and wild sex.  
I was disgusted and heartbroken.  
but the thing that got the tears to come was that sasuke saw me.  
he saw me but did not stop, he smirked at me and pounded harder into karin.  
ahh SASUKEEE!  
that nasty voice, I could not breathe, I wanted everything to stop wanted to forget everything.  
I needed to go away from there that was what I did I ran out of the apartment. my apartment it was not even Sasuke and he owned nothing in it either.  
there he was now my boyfriend and is cheating on me, no my ex boyfriend.  
I was pissed now.

my pocket began to vibrate and I picked it up in the hope that it would be sasuke so that I could give him a piece of my mind.  
but no, to my surprise, it was Sasuke's brother itachi, sasuke and itachi hated each other and sasuke did not know if we were talking with him, we had become good friends and was always there for each other.  
but I always felt that I betrayed sasuke every time we talked or hung out.  
but right now itachi just the one I need.

hey sakura whats up? His voice was like magic, why have I not noticed it.  
because I've been so fixated on sasuke what stupid I am, what a waste.  
oh hey itachi nothing much and you?  
sakura have you been crying? what happened?  
yeah long story can we meet?  
yeah of course come home to me.

time Skip

I'm sitting at home with itachi in his couch and tell you everything that happened.  
He sits next to me we both wrapped in the same blanket and he takes away all the tears that sneaks away every now and then.

I can not believe he did what have I ever done to him?  
nothing he is just stupid?  
but what is it I do? is it my looks? is it my hair? my eyes? my mouth? he might not like my voice.? I do not understand. I did everything to make him feel good, what a waste.  
sakura you have not done anything wrong, you are very beautiful, your hair is unique, your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen.  
I blushed now.  
and your mouth is the most kissable mouth in the world.  
I checked on him and all the blood rushed by to my face.  
also sakura you sound like an angel.  
sasuke never said anything nice to me now when I think about just my princess or something else but he never said anything to feel. not like he meant what he said. not like itachi.  
I felt the love of every word.  
all love sasuke shown during their entire two years together, itachi showed as much love in just minutes.

I looked into his black eyes and he into mine and before I knew it, we were kissing passionated.  
we stopped to get air and I heard them words that I always wanted to sasuke would say to me, 'Sakura I want you' I kissed him again and he carried me to his bed and put me down gently.  
We broke the kiss and he lay above and looked down at me. he began to take off our clothes and we lay there naked.  
He massaged my breasts with one hand and sucking on my nipple and with the other hand he rubbed my clit.  
I groaned and could soon not take more.  
I screamed out itachi's name when I came.  
I panting and turned on us that now he was at the bottom.  
I pulled my hands above his rock hard muscles and lowered me down to his waist and began to suck on his penis. he groaned and threw back his head.  
he groaned out my name and came in my mouth, I swallowed it all.

he was now back above me again and looked into my eyes and asked, are you ready, I nodded, and he entered me.  
we both moaned and got into a good rythm.  
This was the best sex I ever had, I thought when we both came.  
We lay next to each other, face to face. I felt his breath on my face, it was a nice feeling sasuke always turned around after we had sex.  
I did not even notice that itachi had said my name twice.

you regret it?  
no not at all, only think of how happy I am that you are in my life.  
he smiled and hugged me.  
sakura do you like me more than a friend?  
yes itachi I think I love you.  
a big smile was now in Itachi's face and he hugged me again but harder than last time.  
I love you and always have done!  
I felt tears running down my cheeks, but they are not tears of sadness they were of pure joy.  
we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Next day

I woke up but did not see itachi in bed next to me, and then I smelled food and went up and found him in the kitchen.  
hello my sweet cherry slept well?  
yes very well and all thanks to you, I said and walked up and kissed him.

we sat down and started eating, we joked and laughed then where itachi serious and asked how we were going to do with sasuke and how our relationship was like.  
I said I'll deal with sasuke and my apartment. and I said I love itachi and how he wanted it.

I say as I said yesterday, I love you and always have done ... sakura I want you.


End file.
